My Valentine
by Jollyolly
Summary: Yes, VDay has passed, but I couldn't resist! Muraki & Tsuzuki further their budding relationshp, meeting challenges along the way. MurxTsu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Wish I did.

A/N: Hi all! I got insprised to write this even though V-Day has long come and gone. So forgive the latness of this, please. Now, that said: Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**My Valentine**

Soft, grey light was beginning to creep into the large French windows, making its way across the elegant bedroom.

But the slender dark-haired man sprawled across the warm silk sheets, ignored it. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to leave the strong arms holding him so protectively in their warm embrace. Such was the dilemma the brunette faced of late. To lounge nakedly on the massive canopied bed, stretch languidly without a care in the world. Breakfast in bed or don a yukata and pad all the way to the kitchen?

"Hmm. What to do, what to do," the guardian mused.

Ah well. He would leave that to Muraki this morning as he didn't want to be bothered with such trivial matters.

Tsuzuki grinned. Shaking his dark head a bit, he laughed inwardly at his little fantasy.

_If I don't watch it, I'm sure to become spoiled rotten! Sigh Well, no chance of that_.

He still punched a time clock, still filed paperwork, still did arduous leg work. So he couldn't help but dream a bit. Since he and Muraki had a relationship of sorts forged from that fateful New Year's Eve, Tsuzuki discovered more and more about Kazutaka Muraki. Pleasant things at that.

"He is trying. He really wants to be with me. It's nice," the brunette pondered.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of dates. Extravagant nights on the town, exotic clubs, decandant restaurants, slow dancing under the stars. Not to mention the gifts of expensive name-brand clothes, shoes, sweaters, shirts...

And the sex! Tsuzuki buried his face in his pillow. That alone was mind-blowing! Muraki had, indeed, been the most attentive and gentlest of lovers as well as fierce and passionate. Seeing to Tsuzuki's needs, calming his fears. Nothing kinky or perverted to humilate or harm his guardian in any way. Tsuzuki appreciated it and felt truly cherished and protected whenever Muraki held him in his arms.

Everything delighted and overwhelmed the brunette. But it was so much! In fact, Tsuzuki had it in his mind for a couple of days to talk to Muraki about it, the overwhelming gifts and nights out. Not that Tsuzuki didn't appreciate and love the attention the doctor lavished on him, but evenings alone in front of the fireplace were nice, too. But how to bring it up?

Sighing softly, he looked over at his lover, his heart squeezing at the sight. Silvery hair feathered into a tangle over elegant brows, softening sharp, aristrocratic features. Silver lashes dusting against high cheekbones, thin pale lips slightly parted. A smooth alabaster chest lifting up and down in steady measure.

As always, Tsuzuki was taken aback by how innocent and deliciously vulnerable the beautiful pale man appeared, so heart-stoppingly gorgeous. It was all he could do to reach out and press his lips against Muraki's, press his naked, needy body against his larger lover's and beg shamelessly to be taken.

The brunette bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch.

_Damn! I can't be late for work! Not again!_

Although, the last two times were Tsuzuki's doing. Unable to resist, he had found himself kissing the sleeping doctor's sensual mouth again and again practically ravishing it until the doctor's eyes opened at first in astonishment and then in utter delight. In a split second, the pale man's arms wound tightly around his lithe body and soon, Tsuzuki was helpless to the doctor's fierce possessiveness.

Tsuzuki blushed, remembering how vocal he had been, his voice hoarse from his screams. Begging and crying for release, the doctor managed to wring out every moan and gasp from him.

And the guardian was unbelieveably late! He never seen Tatsumi that furious! Although, the secretary did take a bit of pity on him when Tsuzuki complained of a sore throat!

_No! Not again!_

The brunette nodded and made up his mind. Ever so slowly, he slithered across the silk sheets, away from the arms of his lover, who still slumbered peacefully. With his whole body tense, Tsuzuki scooted inch by inch. Just then, Muraki let out a deep sigh, his elegant brows furrowing slightly. The Shinigami stopped, heart pounding as he held his breath waiting. When he was finally convinced that the doctor was dreaming, he moved again.

_Dammit! If I was stronger against Kazutaka's advances, I'd just get up and get to work! I'm such a coward!_

Further resolved, the guardian managed to slip out from Muraki's arm. Taking a deep breath and feeling more confident, he sat up, keeping his violet eyes fixed on the prone figure.

Shivering as his naked skin met the cool air, he started to push his way to the edge of the mattress.

"Which would probably take half a day as the bed is so huge!" the brunette thought ruefully.

"Almost there," he thought, feeling well pleased with himself. Putting his attention to the end of the bed, he went for it.

Suddenly, he yelped. Strong fingers clasped around his wrist, stopping him dead. His dark head spun around and clashed with silver eyes; silver eyes that were wide awake and glittering dangerously.

"Asato. Were you going somewhere?" his lover drawled, the fingers tightening a bit.

Tsuzuki gulped.

"J-just to get a glass of water and take a shower and-and some breakfast before," he stammered. "Before I go to work."

The doctor frowned.

"'Go to work,'" he repeated. "Go to work and leave me without saying good-bye?" Muraki shook his head.

"No. That won't do."

With a sharp tug, he pulled Tsuzuki back down. Before the brunette could blink, the doctor wrapped his arms around his dark-haired lover.

"That won't do at all," he growled.

"Kazutaka, please!" Tsuzuki squirmed against the strong hold, fighting to ignore how incredibly hard the doctor's naked body felt against his own.

"I can't be late again! Tatsumi will dock my pay and triple my paperwork!"

The doctor only tightened his hold.

"What does that matter? Simply quit. You are the most powerful Shinigami in Meifu. To be treated in such a demeaning manner is deplorable."

The brunette stilled. His face buried against Muraki's throat, relaxing his frame against his lover's.

"I'm treated fairly. I'm treated no more or less fairly than anyone else," he stated softly.

"Besides," he whispered into Muraki's chest. "It's usually my fault anyway."

The doctor reached for the brunette's chin to look at him, his steel eyes flashing.

"Asato, I won't have you say such things! Your powers are such that even you sometimes have trouble controlling it. But think of the countless lives you have saved! For Tatsumi-san or anyone else to forget that and treat you like a child, I won't stand for it."

Muraki was firm in his resolve to make certain that his lover didn't blame himself unnecessarily. He wanted Tsuzuki to realize how truly valued and cherished he was to others.

Muraki's features softened when he noticed how the beautiful brunette's violet orbs well up.

"Kazutaka," the guardian whispered.

Sighing, the doctor moved his hand from Tsuzuki's chin to stroke the smooth cheek.

"Forgive me, Asato. I shouldn't quarrel with you on such a beautiful morning," the doctor leaned a bit closer, brushing the guardian's plush lips with his own.

"Speaking of beautiful," he murmured, his eyes half-lidded. "Good morning, Asato."

Tsuzuki relaxed fully against his larger lover's body, his violet eyes glowing.

"Good morning, Kazutaka," he whispered back.

Lips touched tenderly. Tsuzuki couldn't resist tracing Muraki's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, marveling at its sponginess.

"Like cake," he thought playfully.

Sensing Muraki was beginning to deepen their kiss, Tsuzuki pulled back, shaking his head, smiling.

"I have to get going, Kazutaka," he reminded his lover gently.

The doctor slender brows knotted.

"No."

Tsuzuki blinked.

Muraki knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. It seemed only a couple of hours ago Tsuzuki walked through his door, cheerful and adorable, amethyst eyes shining. The pale man had a sumptuous dinner prepared, the highlight being four-layer chocolate cake, which bowled the guardian over.

Afterwards, they strode through the serene twilight garden, the sky wonderously streaked with bold slashes of reds, oranges, and purples. Abruptly, the silver blond pulled his lover into a private alcove at the end of the cobbled path and into his waiting arms where the kisses were fierce and abundant.

It wasn't long before they took their passionate embraces into the bedroom and began a delicious and leisurely exploration of each other's bodies.

Muraki closed his eyes. His beloved was so responsive, so superbly receptive to his mouth and hands. The doctor made sure that his lover was brought to ecstasy again and again as the brunette seemed to trust him so much more each time they came together.

Tsuzuki smiled at the way his lover scowled.

"He's cute when he pouts," he thought, as he began to untangle himself from pale limbs.

Deciding to try another approach, the doctor pulled him close and nuzzled his soft ear.

"I want you, Asato," he purred, his large hands gliding over his lover's lean naked form.

The brunette shuddered, his heart pumping loudly.

"But, Kazutaka," he protested, groaning when his lover squeezed his rump hard and nibbled his throat. "I'll be late and Tatsumi will be mad and so much paperwork and -- Oh!"

Violet eyes snapped open when a large hand boldly grasped his growing erection.

"Then we should hurry," Muraki breathed, stroking the slender length, smirking at his victory.

Taking his lover's cock more firmly in his fist, he pumped vigourously, pulling the brunette closer.

The guardian cried out, gripping the doctor's muscular shoulders and parting his thighs wider, his hips thrusting.

"That's right, Asato. Let your body go. Feel what I do to you,"

Muraki whispered into the brunette's ear, nipping at the delicate shell. He paused in his movements, his hand moved at the base of the weeping cock, cupping the balls and rolling them gently.

"Do you like that?" Silken voice thick with sex, his lips pressed against his lover's honeyed throat.

Seeing the brunette beauty like this, so wanton and needy, flushed and panting, aroused Muraki like nothing else.  
Putting his own urgent needs aside for the moment, he attended to his beloved.

Tsuzuki whimpered, nodding weakly. "Y-yes!"

"Faster, Asato?" he teased, his hand continuing to roll the plump sacs, his other hand squeezing a firm ass cheek.

"Yes! Oh, Kazutaka!" the guardian pleaded, all rational thought evaporating, his body bent on release.

"Anything, Asato," his lover growled.

So prodded, the doctor licked the guardian's tanned throat, where the blood pulsed wildly underneath the warm skin, before sinking his teeth gently, his slamming up and down the slender cock relentlessly, his only goal in bringing his dark-haired beauty to climax.

Tsuzuki wailed at the assault, his hips thrusting madly in time to the wicked hand jerking him. The brunette shamelessly begged his lover for more and to his utter delight, Muraki obeyed.  
Sensing his peak, he dug his fingers into the doctor's rock-hard back, arching as his seed spurted hotly against their torsos, moaning throughout.

Muraki grinned in triumph. He threaded his other fingers into dark silk hair, claiming his lover's panting mouth, as he continued milking the slender cock of every drop.

Tsuzuki clung weakly to Muraki as his body rode out the powerful force of his orgasm. Sighing deeply, he surrendered to his lover's arms as the pale man's lips dragged over his cheeks and jaw, murmuring adoring words of praise.

Tsuzuki smiled foolishly, feeling languid and happy as though floating on a billowy cloud. The doctor's arms tightened around him, whispering Tsuzuki's name and gently nudging his own throbbing erection against the brunette's small opening, as though seeking permission. The silver blonde desperate for release, rolled his hips against the brunette's.

The guardian's legs fell open, his violet eyes shining.

"Kazutaka," he breathed.

Muraki groaned as he slipped his thick length inside his lover's body, meeting no resistence, as the brunette was quite relaxed.

For a few moments, Muraki lay still, simply relishing in the pleasure of being wrapped in Tsuzuki's slender arms, his cock buried to the hilt in his lover's tight, heated depths. Lifting his head, he met Tsuzuki's radiant face, smiling.

"So beautiful," he rasped, rubbing his nose playfully with Tsuzuki's.

"Mmm, Kazutaka," the brunette whispered against Muraki's lips, his long legs wrapping around the doctor's slim waist.

"Hurry."

The doctor growled, smothering Tsuzuki's mouth, hips pounding furiously.

The dark-haired man welcomed each savage thrust, the sound of slapping skin being hit again and again. But being pinned to the mattress so, restricted his own movements. So he opened his thighs wider and returned his lover's scorching kiss.

"So good...so close," the pale man grunted each stab into the beautiful body beneath him, all suave seduction gone. Only the physical release to be had and much to the doctor's shock, it didn't take long to reach that pinnacle. Tearing his mouth away, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, his climax ripped through him, bucking his hips erratically.

Tsuzuki groaned weakly, feeling the hot seed pulse inside him, holding tightly to the doctor's trembling body.

With a shout, Muraki collapsed, his full weight pinning Tsuzuki to the soft mattress.

Both men lay sweaty and entangled in each other's arms, limbs languid and contemplated what had happened.

For Tsuzuki, the doctor's mastery of his body was all encompassing. The way his pale lover could just but look at him and he was completely enslaved. Tsuzuki smiled, his hands skimming the doctor's muscular back.

For Muraki, he was beginning to realize that this was not the first time he had lost complete control of his body. His initial inclination was to truly make Tsuzuki late and perhaps introduce a new position. But that plan quickly crumbled when his wide-eyed lover breathed his name. He climaxed much sooner than he would have liked. An interesting development.

"I hate you."

"A-Asato?" Muraki froze. Silver eyes wide, he lifted his head to read Tsuzuki's face.

"This time it's your fault that I'll be late," the guardian pouted.

However, he didn't seem too perturbed as he was leaning up to kiss the doctor's chin.

Muraki grinned as his body let out the tension he had been holding. For a minute, he thought...

"Your fault, actually. For being so irresistable," he was about to kiss his beloved fully, before he was unceremoniously flipped over and left sprawled on his back.

"Why, Asato! What a lovely surpri--"

"Can't. Be. Late!" the brunette scrambled hastily out of bed, stumbling as he made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Chuckling, the doctor watched his lover's naked body streak across the bedroom. He winced as the door was slammed. Sighing, he sat up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. Humming softly, he reached for his yukata as he slid gracefully out of bed.

A crash followed by a curse from the bathroom had Muraki standing alert at the door.

"Asato! Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine! I'll replace that!"

Not wanting to know what "that" was, the doctor shook his head. Then he stopped. A wicked thought sprang to mind.

"Do you need help, Asato?" he reached for the handle. "I could scrub your back."

"NO!!" came the outraged reply followed by the blast of the shower.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold..."

Muraki laughed, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Ah, well. Another time perhaps, ne?" Chuckling he walked across the room, into one of the other bathrooms to clean up.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! Cookies for reviews! Will do my darndest to get the next chapter up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I can dream.

A/N: Hi again! I'm glad to post this in a timely manner. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki came out of the steamy room, tucking his shirt into his trousers and tossing the damp towel into the hamper. Catching a whiff of bacon cooking, the brunette smiled and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki, dressed casually in dark dress pants and a crisp white shirt, turned around, his hands holding two plates laden of bacon, eggs, and potatoes. Smiling affectionately at his beloved, he set the warm plates down.

"You can't start your day without sustenance, Asato," he declared.

"Wow! This looks great!"

Glancing at the kitchen clock, he bit his lip, debating whether or not to take the chance.

"Don't worry, Asato. You have some time. Please sit," the doctor held out a chair expectantly.

Nodding, Tsuzuki plopped himself down and grabbed a fork, waiting for the doctor to be seated.

"Good," the doctor replied, pleased. He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap.

"Go ahead, Asato," he prodded gently, amused the guardian held himself back.

Tsuzuki scanned the delicious fare: crispy bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, hashed brown potatoes, thick slices of toast slathered with creamy butter, tall glasses of sunny orange juice and fresh strawberries swimming in cream. The guardian marveled that the doctor was able to whip up all this so fast.

With great exuberance the brunette dug into his meal, making small noises of appreciation.

"Mmmm," Tsuzuki managed, mouth full.

The doctor smiled warmly. It did his heart good to see his beloved enjoying it so. Setting his tea down and dabbing at his mouth, he remarked innocently, "This is nice. It wouldn't matter if you were a few minutes late, ne?"

The dark-haired man eyed his lover warily, still eating.

Muraki continued, ignoring the guardian's pointed stare.

"You've put in such a long day yesterday. I'm sure your co-workers would understand if you came in an hour or two later, ne?"

Not getting an answer, the pale man calmly took a sip of his tea.

Muraki shrugged. "Besides if you found yourself running late, you could simply teleport to Meifu."

Tsuzuki paused, his forkful of potatoes poised halfway to his mouth. Frowning, he shook his head.

"No. It's not allowed. We are forbidden to use magic unnecessarily outside of Meifu," he recited with authority.

"Really?" Muraki raised the china cup to his lips. "How annoying."

"Hmph. I think you just like to get me into trouble," his lover observed, while focusing on his toast.

The doctor set his cup down.

"On the contrary, Asato. If you were to teleport, we could take our time in the mornings," glittering silver eyes met wide violet orbs. "We could make our 'good mornings' more...memorable."

Tsuzuki eyes bulged at the silver blonde's heated remarked. Blushing furiously, Tsuzuki again went to what he did best. Outraged indignation rather than addressing the shivers that ran up and down his spine and the heat pooling below his belt.

"What?! It's not allowed! I mean...well, once...once in a while...NO! Dammit, Kazutaka!" he bellowed.

Completely unaffected by the guardian's outrage, Muraki laughed behind his napkin as he leisurely dabbed the corner of his mouth. He never seemed to get tired of seeing his beloved so adorably flustered.

Tsuzuki immediately went back to the business of eating as a way of avoiding his lover's molten gaze and to keep his mind off those erotic images burning into his brain.

The doctor decided it would be wiser to keep the conversation on safer ground as he didn't want to be the cause of Tsuzuki choking on his breakfast.

But, alas, for Muraki, the meal ended too soon. After a few minutes, the guardian, patted his stomach in appreciation as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you, Kazutaka, for breakfast. I can just about make it if I leave now," he stated, slipping into his dark trenchcoat.

Muraki nodded, rising as well.

"Of course. I'll see you to the door, then," he stated quietly, unable to keep a seed of disappointment from his voice.

Tsuzuki went ahead slowly. It didn't seem to matter whether it was this morning or yesterday morning or ten mornings' ago. The dark-haired man felt a depression come over him at their separation. Logically, they would see each other again that evening, but emotionally, that was a whole other matter.

The brunette's heart couldn't help but throb uncomfortably as he took those steps toward the front door. Once there, he turned to face the silver blond, all set to say "good-by" or a even a cheery "see you" but the words stuck in his throat.

All he noticed was how beautiful his lover looked, standing there, a few feet away, looking so solemn.

They stared at each for several moments, their eyes speaking volumes with only the loud ticking of the antique clock in the hall, seeming to match their beating hearts.

Muraki broke the spell first, walking toward the guardian, stopping in front of him. He reached to pluck at the smaller man's suit jacket where he carefully tucked something into the lapel. Looking down, Tsuzuki saw that Muraki had placed a red rosebud in the buttonhole.

Cupping the delicate chin, the doctor tilted the beautiful face up.

"Tonight, Asato?" the pale man murmured, his eyes soft and glimmering.

Tsuzuki, mesmorized by silver pools, felt his cheeks grow warm, his mouth dry.

"Yes," he mouthed, unconsciously letting his eyelids slide shut, his lips part slightly.

Muraki smiled a bit. He studied his beloved's perfect features thoughtfully. Glossy dark bangs hanging this way and that, thick lashes laying on ruddy cheeks, sumptuous lips trembling endearingly.

The doctor's smile faded. Moving his hand to cradle the side of the guardian's face, he pressed his smooth cheek against his lover's.

Tsuzuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Kazutaka?"

"Asato," Muraki sighed longingly.

_What is wrong with me? Let Asato go. Let him walk out that door. Be reasonable. I'll see him again tonight. He said so._

The doctor sighed softly again, pressing his lips against the warm cheek, once then twice.

"Tonight," he repeated, taking a step back.

_If I touch him again, I'll never let him go._

Tsuzuki nodded. He turned on his heel, reaching for the handle, then stilled. Suddenly he spun around, startling Muraki. Taking three strides purposely towards his lover, Tsuzuki grabbed the broad shoulders and delivered a full kiss to the surprised man.

Falling back, Tsuzuki grinned happily.

"Tonight," he promised firmly.

Without waiting for an answer, Tsuzuki threw open the heavy door and trotted down the wet path, his trenchcoat flying behind him.

Muraki watched until his beloved was out of sight. Then slowly closed the door with a resounding click, which seemed to echo throughout the large room as if emphasizing the emptiness of the place. He rested his forehead against the cold wood, eyes closed.

After a minute, he pushed himself away and walked to the master bedroom to retreive his cell phone, his footsteps sounding hollow throughout the hallway. Once there, he paused at the doorway, staring at the rumpled bed. Shaking himself mentally, he strode to the nighttable, grabbed the phone and punched a couple of buttons.

Irritation flashed across his handsome face at the number of messages listed. Well, if anything, today's workload would keep his mind busy until this evening, better than brooding away the hours.

So resolved, Muraki went about getting ready for work.

--------------------------------------------------

Once at Meifu, Tsuzuki did, indeed, make it on time. At least, that's what he thought. Sitting down at his desk, already diving into the paperwork for the day, he was greeted by a stoic Tatsumi.

"Oh, good morning, Tatsumi," the guardian replied, in the process of gathering the necessary forms from a folder.

"Tsuzuki-san, do you realize that you are five minutes late?" the secretary inquired blandly.

"Really? My watch must be a little slow. Sorry about that," the brunette responded, looking up at his co-worker expectantly.

"I'm sorry, too, Tsuzuki-san. We've discussed this. I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock you an hour's pay" he sighed, making a mark on his clipboard.

"What!? For five minutes!" Tsuzuki shot up from his chair. "You can't be serious, Tatsumi! It's just a couple minutes!"

"You know our policy, Tsuzuki. Any deviation from policy results in consequence. Now, please see the Chief in his office on an entirely different matter," Tatsumi retorted indifferently.

Tsuzuki frowned deeply and stood in front of the taller man squarely, his arms crossed.

"Hmph! You'll find, Tatsumi-san, that too much "policy" isn't an entirely good thing. The need to be flexible is just as important," Tsuzuki sniffed. "Excuse me."

Tatsumi blinked in surprise at the brunette's retreating back. He fully expected Tsuzuki to argue and plead his case, even resort to crying. But this...

Puzzled, the secretary followed behind his co-worker to the Chief's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At Tokyo General, Muraki spent his morning busy with his usual duties.

Whether filling out prescriptions or checking a patient's vital signs or studying an X-ray, no one would have guessed the doctor's mind was not entirely on his task. Even keeping his full attention at the quarterly staff meeting was a challenge. Muraki had to struggle to at least look interested. Always in his thoughts was his violet-eyed guardian.

Now, a nurse was explaining the latest change in schedule and the pale man would nod now and again and interject when necessary.

"Is that all right, Sensei?"

Muraki blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if it was all right if you could take Tenzen-sensei's shift tonight. He found a conflict in his hours and since you have taken night shifts before..." the nurse explained.

"I'm sorry, no. This evening I have plans," Muraki retorted smoothly.

"Oh? All right. I'll let Tenzen-sensei know. Thank you, Sensei," the nurse took her leave, wondering what kind of plans could the handsome doctor have as he always seems to be working late and with whom?

Muraki made his way back to his large office, setting his clipboard down. He spread out the small lunch he made for himself on the grand cherry wood desk and opened the blinds of the large window, letting in the grey afternoon light. Sinking into the soft leather chair, he leaned back, sighing.

He studied the grey overcast sky, wondering what Tsuzuki was doing right now. Alone, he was able to indulge his thoughts solely on his lover. He smiled, remembering how upset the violet-eyed man was at breakfast, practically choking on his toast.

"So easily embarassed," the doctor mused, chuckling.

Tsuzuki's shyness and the adorable way he blushed endeared him all the more to the pale man. So much so, that the doctor couldn't resist teasing him relentlessly. Especially on matters of sex.

Muraki broke into a grin when he recalled one such night when Tsuzuki turned five shades of scarlet when Muraki had suggested to his lover that he wanted to see him touch himself.

_"What?!" the dark-haired man cried._

_"I want to see you pleasure yourself, Asato. It would please me very much," he had whispered, his large hands running up and down Tsuzuki's thighs._

_The poor Shinigami stammered and looked as though he would die right then and there, but when he lifted his eyes, they were glowing with longing and desire. Coupled with his pink cheeks, Muraki's heart practically broke through his ribs._

"Asato," whispered the silver blonde closing his eyes in bliss at the memory.

_Tsuzuki's hand hesitant at first then slowly stroking his jutting cock, his eyes cast downward in embarrassment. The doctor encouraging his lover to look at him and only him. The brunette's half-lidded glazed violet eyes locked with Muraki's heated silver stare as his fist moved faster and faster along his hot, dribbling erection._

_Muraki barely able to stand the sight of how incredibly sexy his lover looked: thighs spread wide, pumping himself madly, his pants and moans music to the doctor's ears. And, Muraki, beside himself with lust, tore his lover's hand away only to grasp the engorged cock himself, fisting it savagly._

The doctor bit his lip. He would have Tsuzuki pleasure himself tonight and then, this time, ravish him senseless. Perhaps in front of the fireplace. Yes. The golden glow from the firelight dancing over the curves and planes of his beloved's naked glistening body would look exceptionally lovely.

Suddenly his cell rang.

----------------------------------------

Tsuzuki walked down the hall, shoulders slumped. He managed to find his way to his desk and sat down, his focus dazed.

Hisoka slowly came up beside his partner, frowning slightly. Sitting at his own desk across the brunette's, Hisoka waited. Finally, he couldn't take the silence.

"Tsuzuki? Are you okay?"

The brunette started. He blinked and focused at the youth across from him.

"Oh! Sure, Hisoka! Just thinking about how to proceed with our case. Did you want to get started on the background info first?"

The green-eyed boy studied the older man. Although he could easily probe Tsuzuki's psyche to get to the bottom of matters, out of respect for Tsuzuki, he refrained.

Abruptly, Hisoka stiffened. A wave of disappointment/sadness emanated from the violet-eyed man, causing the boy to bow his head slightly, shivering.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka cleared his throat, all business.

"It'll be a tough case, Tsuzuki. A lot of long hours. Chief said he was counting on us to catch this guy," the slender youth watched the brunette's features carefully.

"I understand that, Hisoka! If anything, I should be concerned about you. It's your first big assignment," Tsuzuki replied. "We have to work hard as a team."

The boy snorted.

"Ch! I know that! I'm up for it!" he paused, noticing Tsuzuki's far-off look, a ghost of a smile playing on the older man's lips, not quite reaching his eyes.

"Tsuzuki?" he prodded softly.

"Huh?"

"You-you know you can talk to me, right? I mean, if something's on your mind?" the boy offered, hopefully.

Tsuzuki's smile became more pronounced.

"Thanks, Hisoka. I'll remember that," the guardian answered quietly.

"Well, come on! Let's get started," Tsuzuki quickly busied himself by stacking file folders together.

"You take these and I'll look up the list of names on the database."

Hisoka, realizing his partner was not ready to talk, got down to business as well. Grabbing the files he began organizing the papers. He would just have to trust that Tsuzuki would keep his mind focused on the job ahead and get on with it.

"Right," he stated.

-------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of that morning, the two Shinigamis dilligently pulled papers, cross-referenced, checked and double-checked the multiple stacks of reports.

As Hisoka was the faster typist, they agreed he would enter the data on computer while Tsuzuki alphabetized and pulled the necessary references.

Soon, lunch rolled around and Hisoka offered to go to the cafeteria to bring back ramen and tea.

The brunette sighed heavily. So much work ahead. Even though for the past five hours he labored straight through, the image of his silver-blonde lover was always there, in the back of his mind. Tsuzuki stared at the piles of folders not really focused on them, his fingers absently playing with the velvet petals of the rosebud in his suit lapel.

He had to phone Muraki and tell him about tonight and the nights ahead. That he would be unable to meet with him. Disappointment flooded Tsuzuki whole body anew, blurring his vision. He thought about just showing up to the doctor's house after work, no matter how late.

But that was just it. He didn't know how late and Muraki would be sleeping and the doctor had work the next day and he didn't want to disturb his rest.

Reaching for his cell, he hit the speed dial. He almost wished he would get the voice mail to just leave a message, coward that he was.

One ring, two rings...

-----------------------------------------

Muraki frowned, irritated to be interrupted during his daydream. But upon reading the number, grinned in satisfaction.

"Asato?" voice full of affection, Muraki leaned back into the chair and turned toward the window.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Kazutaka. How are you?" the guardian's voice was low, a bit wistful.

"Well, thank you. But I'll even better this evening. I've decided we should go to that new restaurant I've told you about. And perhaps, afterward, a walk along the lake. How does that sound?"

The doctor's long tapered fingers fiddled with a pencil, passing it back and forth casually between each digit.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Kazutaka. It's just that I-I won't be able to make it tonight," the brunette replied softly.

Muraki's fingers tightened around the pencil.

"Asato?" he whispered.

"There's a new case. The Chief just assigned it to us this morning. He expects us to work around the clock on this one. All night and-and maybe the next few days. I'm-I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Kazutaka," the brunette's voice began to tremble.

Disappointment washed over the doctor, sagging his frame.

"It's all right, Asato. Don't upset yourself. I understand," the pale man's voice was flat, even to his own ears. "Another time, perhaps."

"I don't know how long this one will take. The paperwork alone will tie us up for a while. It'll be," the doctor heard the brunette swallow in his ear. "It'll be a few days before I can see you."

Muraki sighed. Straightening a bit in his chair, he tightened his grip on the cell.

"Then I will see you when your assignment is over, Asato," his voice sounding steadier than he actually felt.

"Kazutaka?" his lover whispered, puzzled.

Muraki closed his eyes.

"I have a patient waiting, Asato. I'll speak to you again, ne?"

Several heartbeats passed. The yellow pencil snapped between the doctor's fingers abruptly.

"All right. I'll call you again," Tsuzuki's voice low, detached.

"Good-bye."

Muraki lowered the cell phone, dropping it to the floor, his lover's sad voice resonating in his brain.

The pale blonde sat straight up, focusing in the various tasks before him. There was the meeting with a patient's family to discuss changes in diet, there were medical journals to sift through, the afternoon rounds. And now Tenzen-sensei's night shift...

_Kazutaka_...

Muraki's eyes widened.

"Asato," he whispered.

It was no use. Tsuzuki's voice sounding hurt and confused at the cold way he ended their conversation weighed heavily on his heart. Why did he do that? Anger? Hurt? Disappointment? All of the above?

The doctor took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dammit! There was no reason to hurt his beloved that way! None!

Muraki retrieved the phone from the floor. Quickly punching the various buttons, he nodded in satisfaction when it was done. Then he sent the message.

"I'll make it up to him. I will. I don't want him sad."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cookies, anyone? Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I own this.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki's violet eyes blurred, his chest constricting painfully.

What happened? he wondered. Why had Muraki cut him off so sharply, so coldly?

The lump in his throat was growing thicker and the brunette had all he could do from laying his head on the desk dejectedly.

A muffled beeping sound alerted him to his cell. Looking at the small screen, he stared at the glowing message:

_Forgive me _

_Will call tonight _

_Be careful _

_K_

Tsuzuki smiled, the weight in his chest alleviated. Muraki wasn't angry with him. It was all right.

Hisoka came back carrying a tray laden with steaming bowls of ramen and vegetables,fruit, and a china teapot. Setting it down carefully, he eyed his partner's face which, surprisingly, appeared to be beaming.

"I think I got what you wanted, Tsuzuki. Chrysanthemum tea, right?" the green-eyed teen placed the hot tea cup in front of the brunette.

The older man grinned up at him, his demeanor definitely changed.

"Thanks, Hisoka! Everything looks good, too!"

Hisoka relaxed. Tsuzuki's aura was brighter than it had been just from the time he took retrieving lunch. The sandy-haired youth couldn't help but be amused at the way his partner dug into his ramen, slurping the noodles noisely.

"After lunch, Hisoka, I'll go to the library for those reference books and then look up the addresses from the suspect's last known location. Sound good?" the brunette rushed between bites of meat and veggies.

"Sure, Tsuzuki," the boy agreed, marveling at the sudden surge of energy emenating from his friend.

Maybe if this keeps up, this case could be wrapped up sooner than they anticipated.

"Here's hoping," the boy thought, picking up his chopsticks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki stretched his tired muscles as he walked through the master bedroom. The moon bathed the opulent space in its yellow light, his long shadow stretching across the carpeted floor.

Facing the French windows, he pulled out his cell, hitting speed dial. His heart beat faster, anxious to hear that cherished voice in his ear.

"Kazutaka?" his beloved's soft query caressed his ear, sending involuntary shivers down his spine.

"Asato," the pale blonde purred, unaware of the delicious shivers _he_ was producing to the brunette's own spine.

"How are you? Are you still working at the Bureau?" Muraki asked softly.

Tsuzuki chuckled warmly.

"Actually, your timing is incredible. I'm just about to head home."

"Don't go home, Asato. I want to see you. Come here," his lover entreated.

"It's-it's so late, Kazutaka! And, well...we're both tired and we've got an early day tomorrow and we won't-we won't be able to-to...we won't have time to..." the brunette stammered.

"This isn't about sex, Asato," Muraki interrupted, his hand fisting at his side. "It's about wanting to hold you in my arms tonight. Have you next to me."

Tsuzuki's pulse quickened.

"I want that, too," his voice barely above a whisper.

Muraki sighed heavily. "It's selfish of me, I know. But I just" the doctor swallowed. "I just miss you."

Tsuzuki knees went weak at the sudden confession.

"I miss you, too," the guardian admitted quietly.

"Then come to me," the doctor beckoned. "Please."

The word lingered sweetly in the brunette's ear, making his blood pulse hotly.

"All right," the words rang clearly in the large room, right behind the doctor.

Muraki whirled around.

His beautiful lover stood not ten feet away, the moonlight bathing his face, awashing it in soft light.

The pale blonde was struck dumb, afraid to speak, lest the lovely vision be proven false. His Tsuzuki truly looked ethereal, angelic. Every inch an immortal being.

"Kazutaka," the tentative voice broke the silence, jolting Muraki out of his daze.

With two strides the silver blonde swept the brunette into his arms. One hand fisted the glossy dark hair, pulling Tsuzuki's head back, the pale lips muffling the soft gasp.

Tsuzuki groaned deeply, his hands coming up to grip the doctor's shirt front. His tongue stroking and twining with the invading muscle, completly caught up in its ravenous heat.

Muraki lifted his head, breathing harshly. His fingers massaged his lover's scalp tenderly before sliding down to cup the delicate chin.

"You're here," Muraki softly stated, awed. His silver gaze roamed the brunette's flushed features, taking in the glazed violet pools and swollen lips.

Tsuzuki smiled, nodding.

"You saw my message?" asked the pale man, concern knotting his brows.

"Yes," Tsuzuki whispered back.

Muraki drew his slender body against his, stroking his back and nuzzling the warm cheek.

"And, yes. I forgive you," the brunette whispered against the pale throat.

Muraki stilled a bit, then relaxed, smiling. His arms tightening around his beloved.

"Thank you," he pulled back a bit to look at that lovely face.

"Come to bed," Muraki murmured, kissing the brunette's forehead tenderly. Grasping the warm hand, the doctor led him to the massive bed.

He turned to face the guardian, smiling while his fingers worked quickly to unfasten the small buttons of his shirt.

Tsuzuki, fascinated, watched as ivory skin and lean muscles were revealed. Blushing, he realized he should be undressing as well. He fumbled with his own clothes; buttons, clasps, zipper. And taking a cue from Muraki, let the clothes fall at his feet.

Muraki's pale skin gleamed, muscles rippled as the doctor pulled the covers down. Tsuzuki swallowed at the enticing sight of the broad powerful back and firm rounded globes of his lover's rump as the pale man slipped between the silk sheets.

The doctor settled his back among the pillows, stretching his arms out, beseeching.

Tsuzuki trembled at the sight of the beautiful pale angel. His silver hair softly tangled, bangs partially hiding the heated stare, the slim yet powerful torso, the needy, hungry expression. Eagerly Tsuzuki climbed in beside his lover and was welcomed with a breathless kiss.

Nuzzling the fragrant dark hair, Muraki sighed contentedly, his heart calmed. His body fitting perfectly with the smaller man's lean form. Wrapping the thick blankets around his lover, he carefully cocooned Tsuzuki, warming him.

"Pleasant dreams, Asato," Muraki whispered, kissing the brunette's crown and settling them both deeper into the soft bed.

Tsuzuki sighed, laying his head on the hard chest, the strong heartbeat drumming in his ear. His eyelids began to droop heavily. He yawned, burrowing himself more snugly against Muraki's chest.

"Goodnight, Kazutaka," he mumbled, sleep overtaking him completely.

For a time, Muraki listened to the deep steady breathing as questions formed in his mind:

_Why did Tsuzuki decide to appear? Wasn't it against policy? Could he appear to him more often?_

Tomorrow, he decided. The answers can wait until then. But for now...

What mattered most was his beloved in his arms, dreaming.

"I love you, Asato," Muraki whispered fiercely in the dark stillness of the room, his embrace tightening.

"And soon, beloved, you will know it as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki stirred. Though half-asleep, his arms instinctively reached across to bring the brunette's warm naked body close. Upon feeling an empty space, the doctor's eyes immediately blinked open.

"Asato?" his voice sharp, laced with dread.

"I'm here," Tsuzuki suddenly came into his view, his trousers on and his shirt half buttoned.

Muraki propped himself on his elbows.

"What time is it?" his eyes still adjusting to the dark room.

"Five o'clock," his lover answered quietly.

The pale blonde started to pull himself upright, untangling his long legs from the blankets.

"I'll make breakfast," he offered.

But the guardian was shaking his head.

"I have to leave now, Kazutaka. I didn't want to wake you until I was ready to go. You need your rest."

The doctor chuckled dryly, sitting upright and leaning against the pillows.

"I need you more, Asato," he drawled.

Upon hearing the brunette's gasp, Muraki turned to face him squarely.

"I understand how dedicated you must be to this assignment. But also understand that I desire to see you afterwards," he explained.

Tsuzuki bowed his head, unruly bangs over his eyes, hiding his warming cheeks.

"I just thought, I mean, I didn't want to barge in and disturb you. Especially now since I don't know when I'll be off the clock," he reasoned sheepishly.

Muraki raised himself to his knees, the hiss of silk sliding off bare skin.

"It matters not, Asato. No matter what the hour, I want to see you."

Pulling at the guardian's wrist the gorgeous blonde pressed his naked body against Tsuzuki's trembling form. His pale arms circled around the lean shoulders.

Tsuzuki bit at his bottom lip, the coil of desire curling and uncurling in the pit of his belly. His cock awakening in response to Muraki's nearness. To the carved alabaster chest pressed so hotly against his own naked skin. To the strong limbs enveloping him, holding him captive. And to that unique scent. That intoxicating perfume of roses and sandlewood and erotic fantasies, turning Tsuzuki's bones to mush.

Muraki licked at the plump bottom lip, nibbling at the tender flesh before capturing the sweet mouth fully. The kiss was hungry yet gentle, unhurried. Tongues tugging leisurely, exploring silken recesses.

The doctor released Tsuzuki's panting mouth, his own breathing erratic, shallow. He let out a low groan, as his lover's wandering hands stroked and caressed his sensitive back and twitching ass cheeks.

"Asato," he purred against his beloved's lips, eyes glittering.

So tempted he was to smother that delectable mouth again and again and feast on the sweetness within. But with great reluctance the doctor slowly pulled himself away, distancing himself.

"As you say, Asato. You must leave," his voice whispy, tinged with sorrow.

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. With a slight nod he slid his hands from the warm creamy skin.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki stepped away from the beautiful man and turned his back to him to better concentrate on the task of buttoning his shirt up. Although images of muscular ivory skin flashed in his mind, Tsuzuki managed to complete the daunting chore.

He was about to reach for his suit jacket when he felt the soft fabric against his shoulders. Holding out his arms, they were soon fitted into the sleeves and shrugged up his shoulders.

After a moment's pause, Muraki then laid the length of his body against Tusuzki's back, his pale arms wrapping around the brunette's chest, enveloping him.

"Remember, Asato. No matter what the hour, come to me," his lover whispered huskily, lips pressed against the tender shell of the guardian's ear.

Tsuzuki shivered uncontrollably at the provacative words, so full of promise.

"Yes," he breathed, gasping as the strong arms squeezed him tighter.

"Good," the doctor responded, secretly relieved the guardian had agreed. He brought his hand up to the brunette's throat, angling his jaw.

"Good," he repeated, kissing Tsuzuki's cheek.

Muraki withdrew and watched as Tsuzuki turned. His beloved smiled at him sweetly, then was gone.

The silver blonde stood for a moment, reaching a hand out to the empty air to where Tsuzuki stood, then his hand dropped to his side.

He would go to work and keep busy and count the hours until his lover came back to him. So resolved, the doctor made ready for the day ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki did, indeed, go to Muraki's that night. And the next night and the next. But as he and the doctor were both quite exhausted by the long, arduous hours, they did nothing more than hold each other throughout the night. But neither complained, for it was enough and they knew it was but a temporary situation.

And in answer to the doctor's question, Tsuzuki calmly stated it wasn't any of the Bureau's business what he did after hours.

"As long as I do my job, they have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do," the brunette firmly stated.

Muraki smiled. His lover seemed to be growing stronger in that regard. More assertive.

_When his assignment is over, I will tell Asato I love him and show him how much again and again._

What's more, Valentine's Day was fast approaching. What could be more perfect than Valentine's Day to show the one you loved how you felt?

Muraki had already made up his mind up on the matter of the day's events. What restaurant to go, what dessert to order, what sort of gift, what to wear...it would truly be a perfect evening. He would make sure of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki set the heavy stack of books on his desk. He peered over Hisoka's shoulder as the boy tapped the keyboard rapidly.

"I'm just about finished with this list, Tsuzuki. Do you have the next one?" the youth asked, still typing away.

"Sure. Right here," the brunette dropped the sheet to Hisoka's right.

As he settled into his chair ready to tackle the thick books, Tatsumi appeared, clipboard in hand.

"Tsuzuki, Hisoka. Your investigation into the suspect's whereabouts have proven correct. The Chief wants to see you both on how next to proceed," Tatsumi announced.

Instantly, the two Shinigamis were on alert.

"Right," they clipped in unison. With a nod, they followed the secretary to the Chief's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were donning their coats and synchronizing their watches.

A stakeout. They were to monitor the suspect's apartment building and keep tabs on his comings and goings for the next 48 hours or so, reporting back to headquarters. Once enough evidence was gathered, they would make their move.

But it was after the successful completion of their mission that had Tsuzuki the most anxious.

The Chief had promised a two-day vacation with pay! Two days! After all that!

Tsuzuki sighed. They were actually lucky to even get that.

But despite the measly respite, Tsuzuki intended to make the most of those two days. He decided not to tell Muraki just yet. Not until the stakeout was absolutely done: the suspect apprehended, the suspect passing judgement and the paperwork filed. Only then would he surprise his lover. Maybe even plan something special.

Tsuzuki glanced at his desk calendar. February 14 was circled in thick, red ink. Valentine's Day. This was the perfect opportunity for the brunette to reciprocate the doctor's care and affection. But how? As usual he was short of funds and his imagination didn't really stretch that much as far as ways to delight and surprise your lover.

So what could he do?

"Ready, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka prompted, zipping up his coat.

"In a minute, Hisoka," the guardian replied.

Quickly, he dug for his cell phone and tapped the necessary keys. Satisfied, he hit the send button.

"Ready," he declared, dashing after the teen.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I very much hope to post soon and that my creative juices continue to flow! Cake next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. If I did, Muraki and Tsuzuki would be together.

A/N: Thanks so much for the positive reviews! It certainly does motivate me to keep going. The sweets were appreciated and eaten with gusto! Now, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearily, Muraki removed the surgical mask and rumpled scrubs, tossing them into a bin. It had been a long and complicated procedure, taking all morning and most of the afternoon. But by all accounts, it was a success.

The silver blonde made his way back to his office.

_Four hours_

Four hours until his shift was over. Four hours until he indulged in a hot, relaxing bath. Four hours until he could light the dozen or so white candles in the master bedroom.

Tonight, Muraki had decided to pamper Tsuzuki with a deep, relaxing massage. He smiled. Scented oils, white candles, and soft music would fit nicely into his plans of soothing and comforting Tsuzuki after his long day at work.

It would further prove to the guardian that their relationship wasn't based solely on sex and that there was more to sex than the physical act. Something he intended to teach the guardian more extensively. But for now, he wanted to look after Tsuzuki's well-being, see that the brunette was cared for and happy.

The noise from his cell phone interrupted the doctor's thoughts. Reaching for it, he frowned slightly at the message:

_On stakeout _

_Will see you when over _

_Take care _

_A_

Muraki sighed heavily, his spirits deflating. Well, it wasn't entirely unexpected. Tsuzuki did mention that this eventuality was likely to occur. He had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

The silver blonde typed his lover a response:

_Will count the minutes_

_ Be careful _

_K_

All of the doctor's carefully-laid plans crumbled into so many pieces.

Muraki leaned against the leather chair. He would fill the hours by working double shifts, as he unable to bear that cold, empty house, much less a cold, empty bed in the long nights ahead.

The silver blonde picked at his food despondently, his appetite gone.

Perhaps after Tsuzuki's assignment was fully over, he could simply make the necessary phone calls to reinstate all the arrangements.

Yes. That would do. It would have to.

In the meantime, to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki drew his hand across his brow.

He had been stationed for surveillance at the suspect's apartment entrance while Hisoka covered the rear. At one point, Tsuzuki tailed the suspect to a fast-food place all the while keeping a careful distance and taking meticulous notes.

He and Hisoka were to rendezvous in an hour to compare those notes and switch posts.

The brunette shoved his cool hands deep into the pockets of his trenchcoat. The day was turning out to be much colder than he anticipated as his thin silk shirt wasn't providing him with enough warmth.

His lips twitched upward. A memory of Muraki's arms around him last night reminded him of how incredibly warm he could get!

_Argh!_

He shook his head, his dark bangs falling this way and that. Only thinking of his lover was a distraction he could ill afford to indulge in right now! But, alas, he couldn't help it. Especially to the matter of what to do for Valentine's Day.

As he marked the days off, he became more and more at a loss as to what to do. It depressed him to think that with his paltry income all he could just about afford was a relatively inexpensive dinner, a movie (no popcorn), and about half a dozen yellow roses.

_Damn._

Tsuzuki rubbed his hands together in frustration and to keep warm. He could ask Tatsumi for a pay advance. But the thought of being in that much debt for who knows how long, didn't appeal to the guardian at all.

He leaned against the building, the slighty breeze ruffling strands of hair from his resolute face.

No.

He would have to make do with what he had. He would think more on it later. Right now his entire focus had to be on the case at hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later in Meifu, Tsuzuki sat in the stark white breakroom with a notepad and a cold cup of tea in front of him. Piles of crumbled up papers scattered the floor and table around him.

Scribbling a couple of lines, he shook his head, ripping the sheet and wadding it up in exasperation. Tossing it over his shoulder, the brunette slumped in his seat, defeated.

He just couldn't seem to come up with an idea as to what to give Muraki. Everything was so expensive!

The doctor was an elegant and wealthy man. He was used to the very best money could buy. Wine, food, clothes...

It seemed hopeless.

The guardian winced at the thought of how the doctor would react to receiving third-rate chocolates or eating at a second-class restaurant.

_"He'll laugh,"_ Tsuzuki thought miserably.

_"He'll laugh and then he'll leave me."_

Suddenly, his vision blurred. He quickly bit his lip to keep the wave of despair from overwhelming him.

"Hey, Tsuzuki!"

The brunette blinked, wiping at his eyes.

"Watari?"

The scientist bounded into the room, all pep and fizz and blonde hair.

"You and Hisoka taking a break?" he asked, his bright eyes twinkling behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, I should be going back in a few minutes," he then noticed the large white box tied with a velvet red bow in the blonde's hands. "What have you got there?"

"It's my Valentine's Day present to Tatsumi. Since he isn't here, I thought I'd hide it in the lab. A genuine jade tie pin AND," the blonde whipped out a slimmer white box with a flourish, "A hand-silk tie courtesy of Armani!"

Watari sighed dramatically. "It took me over three months to save for them, but it'll be worth it to see the look on his face when he receives that clasp he's been wishing for and a designer tie to boot!"

"Tatsumi is pretty easy to buy for?" the dark-haired man asked casually.

Watari brushed away some of the papers, not commenting on it, and plunked himself in the metal chair next to his friend.

"Well, not at first," he chuckled. "On our first Valentine's, I gave him red satin pajamas and coconut massage oil!" the bespectled blonde shuddered. "Things were definitely chilly between us for awhile.

"But you worked it out, ne?" Tsuzuki retorted pointedly. "You're still together."

Watari nodded in agreement, golden locks bouncing.

"Well, yeah. I had to get to know Tatsumi better. Know his likes and dislikes. But that's how a relationship is."

"Yeah," the brunette said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, concerned. "You've been a bit mopey lately."

"I'm just having trouble figuring out what to get Kazutaka," the guardian sighed. He brushed his hand over the crumpled up papers. "I just don't have enough money to get him something nice."

"Hmm," the blonde frowned. "Well, has he hinted for anything in particular?"

Tsuzuki shook his head frantically, his features pinched with anxiety.

"No! He has everything! He can buy whatever he wants! Whatever I get him will just pale in comparison! He'll wonder what he ever saw in me and-and decide he doesn't want to be with me!" the brunette's eyes filled with hot tears, his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tsuzuki!" Watari held up his hands.

"For goodness' sake, why would you think that?" the blonde scrambled for his pockets and fished out a large hankerchief, offering it to the distressed guardian.

Tsuzuki plucked at the starched piece of cloth gratefully, wiping at his eyes.

"Has he ever said anything to you to make you think that?" the scientist prodded gently, watching his friend's face for any hint of trouble.

_Muraki, if you've hurt him..._

But, the dark-haired man shook his head emphatically.

"No. He's never said anything like that. It's just...Watari, he's treated me so wonderfully these past few weeks. He's given me so much. Not just the clothes and the nights out, but-but he's been so caring, so attentive." Tsuzuki sniffed, lifting his head and looking his friend straight in the eye.

"And I just want to give him something to show him how much he means to me. That I appreciate all that he's given me."

"Tsuzuki..." Watari whispered.

The blonde couldn't help but be affected by the brunette's firm words. How Tsuzuki's violet eyes fired with determination, how his posture stood straighter when he talked about his lover.

Clearing his throat, Watari fully faced his friend.

"Tsuzuki, you're going about it all wrong," the scientist announced firmly.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki's glistening violets blinked in confusion.

"You're overthinking this! You're too wrapped up in trying to figure out what kind of material gifts would please Muraki.  
Show him how much he means to you by letting your heart do the talking," the blonde enthusiastically confirmed, grabbing ahold of Tsuzuki's hands and squeezing them.

"My heart do the talking?" the brunette repeated.

"Yeah! Listen to your heart! Heart-felt gestures mean alot. If Muraki is the kind of man that you say he is, it'll mean more because of the effort you've put into it. Not how much it costs."

Tsuzuki swallowed, slowly nodding as the words sank in. His slender brows knotted in concentration.

"I could...I could cook him a romantic dinner," he suggested tentatively.

"Good, good," Watari encouraged his shy friend, nodding his blonde head vigorously.

"Oh, but my cooking," the brunette interjected woefully. "My cooking skills aren't all that great."

"That's true," the scientist agreed, deftly ignoring Tsuzuki's raised brows. "But don't worry! I'll help you! I may even have a couple of recipes that even you can pull off!"

"Hey!" the brunette retorted indignantly.

Watari laughed at his friend's glare.

"Sorry, Tsuzuki! But the faster we face facts, the faster we'll be to solving your problem, ne?"

Tsuzuki surrendered, giving the bouncy blonde a smile.

"Thanks, Watari. I do appreciate your help."

Indeed, Tsuzuki's spirits were lifting. Maybe it wasn't hopeless!

"That's right, Tsuzuki! Cheer up!" Watari encouraged, happy to see his friend perk up a bit. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with something!"

"Right!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki stared out his office window.

Meetings, reports, X-rays...

The day just seemed endless. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Always he filled his hours with routine, working until late at night and falling right into bed only to begin again. He never realized how lonely he had been. Or maybe he had and tried not to dwell on that fact by filling in those long hours with work.

_Asato..._

Now his dark-haired lover was filling those empty hours. Filling his house with warmth and smiles. Filling his soul with forgiveness and healing. Filling his heart with tenderness and love.

It was the difference between night and day.

No longer did he dread coming to an empty, cold manor, the silence deafening all around him. No longer did he have his meals out in anonymous decandant restaurants to avoid sitting at that massive gleaming mahagony dining table with only his servant for company.

Now his hours were filled with his lover's endless chatter and laughter and divine energy.

_His beautiful Asato..._

Such a difference, he thought. Such a wonderful difference. Had anyone told him a month ago that Tsuzuki Asato would willingly become his lover, he would have called them a damned liar.

He chuckled lightly. Perhaps Tsuzuki would have called that person much worse for even suggesting such a thing.

But that was then.

Now, Muraki stared out to the gray sky, missing his lover, his plans on hold and waiting for the phone call that would tell him Tsuzuki was all right and that the mission was accomplished.

The doctor smiled. Dinner out, dancing, perhaps that new play in town...Yes. Anything his Asato wanted.

_Although..._

Muraki had noticed Tsuzuki being a bit hesistant with his gifts of late. Oh, he enjoyed them, no doubt about that. Tsuzuki's lavender eyes practically popped out of his head upon receiving his latest gift of that deep red cashmere sweater. His lover thanked him profously then proceeded to squeeze the life out of him and rain his face with sweet kisses.

THAT the doctor enjoyed tremendously. But, afterward, the brunette expressed his concern that the doctor was spending so much on him. A subtle remark.

But, now, it niggled at him and so it was something to address in the future. It was easy to be generous with Tsuzuki. See the brunette beauty dressed smartly, eating well and pampered lavishly.

His lover would never want for anything, never want to be with anyone else.

_Because I can buy him so much_.

Yet, at times, the silver blonde would feel a seed of anxiety deep inside, triggered by something Tsuzuki would inadvertenly say.

Indeed, just last week when the guardian casually mentioned how Tatsumi-san inquired about his weekend plans, if the brunette was free for a few hours.

At the time, Muraki's chest constricted, his hand balled into a tight, shaking fist.

A casual remark.

And yet...why did he react so strongly, almost violently to that casual remark?

_Because you're afraid_.

Muraki started.

No.

_You're afraid Asato will come to his senses, realize what a colossal mistake this all is, a farce and a joke, and leave. _

_Leave you behind_.

_And alone. _

_Alone once again._

NO!!

The doctor gripped both sides the leather arms tightly, his fingers pressed deep into the soft leather. He closed his eyes, bowing his silver head down almost to his chest, struggling to fight down the wave of panic that threaten to consume his shivering frame.

No.

Taking deep breaths, the doctor regained a bit of semblance. He concentrated on his breathing, and raised himself up. Still breathing deeply as he focused on the overcast grayness, the dull clouds passing slowly overhead.

That won't happen. I won't let it happen. It won't happen as long as I continue to show him all that I can offer him.

_I love you, Asato. So much_.

A slight movement caught the corner of his eye. Blinking, he turned the chair, fully facing the window. There. A flurry of wings. A bird. A silver-tipped swallow to be more precise.

Muraki's eyes followed the winged creature as it flapped in front of him, hovering against the glass. Mesmerized, the pale doctor watched as it darted to and fro as though asking to be let in. Before the doctor could decide what to do, it disappeared.

The silver blonde stood up from his chair.

_What the...?_

The sound of flapping wings was heard clearly behind him. Muraki turned around to find the swallow flying in front of him.

Without thinking, Muraki stretched out his hands to the little thing and was pleasantly surprised when the creature landed in the cup of his palms. But even more surprising was when it vanished in a puff of violet smoke, a piece of parchment in its place.

Astonished, Muraki stared at the stiff paper, bringing it closer to inspect it. Elegant black script inscribed the cream-colored paper and as he read it, a smile broke across his beautiful features.

He smiled even wider as he read it again. Indeed, it seemed as though his whole face lit up, so delighted he was.

Just a moment ago, he felt so despondent, despairing and out of control over the future and now...This changed it all. This simple bit of paper. This card having that kind of power.

Yes, he would lose control if he were to accept, but it was different, this loss of control. He was leaving it entirely in another's hands, hands that he had trusted so far with his whole heart. So losing some control was exciting in a way.

_Yes._

He could feel that excitement thrumming through his veins, making them sing and that smile, which turned into a full-fledged grin, threatening to split his face in two, it was so wide.

_I'll be waiting, Asato. Then you'll know the depth of my heart_.

_I'll be waiting_.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I vow to post in a timely manner. I really want to see what happens next, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. And that makes me sad.

A/N: Hi all! Thanks so much for your support! Truly, if I didn't receive such warm reviews, I couldn't go on. But enough of that! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki was carefully going over a patient's chart when he felt the slight vibration of his cellphone. Reaching inside, he flipped the cover back and smiled at the message:

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kazutaka_

The pale doctor quickly typed back his own message.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Asato_

It was a shame they couldn't spend the holiday together as Tsuzuki's mission was still ongoing, his days and nights now filled with the capture of the suspect.

No matter.

Muraki felt the stiff card in his shirt pocket. They would have their reunion soon and that day would be a memorable Valentine's Day for both of them.

In the meantime, patience.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki checked his appearance in the full-length hallway mirror. He ruffled his hair with his fingers and pulled at the hem of his black turtleneck.

Enough, he scolded himself.

He had checked and rechecked his attire a dozen or more times, fussing because he was anxious.

Anxious for the evening to begin, anxious to see and hold his lover. And most anxious of all, to profess his love to the dark-haired beauty. He grinned. Only Tsuzuki could bring him to such a state.

He carefully pulled out the card rereading it for the hundreth time in so many days.

_Tsuzuki Asato requests the honor of your presence for Valentine's Day dinner and dessert._

_Time - 7:00 o'clock_

_Place - My home_

_Dress - Casual_

_Will escort you at the appointed time_.

Muraki smiled, tucking it back into the pocket of his black slacks.

To ease his nerves, the silver blonde headed out to the terrace, opening the wide balcony doors. The garden looked especially lovely despite a biting breeze rustling the surrounding trees, their branches swaying.

No starry night sky this time, the pale man mused. A storm loomed in the distance, deep vibrations of thunder rolling far away, the black clouds full and fit to bursting.

But the electricity in the air only excited the doctor further. It matched his mood: the crackling anticipation, the feeling that a torrent was about to break through, the release of wonder and surprise.

And as a man who had always prided himself on self-restraint and order and control in his profession and private affairs he couldn't help but be swept up by these glorious emotions.

The tall blonde breathed in deeply, his eyes closed, head fallen back as the smell of damp earth and flowers and salt air filled his lungs.

Tonight, Muraki would declare what he always wanted to declare to his beautiful, shy lover since first laying eyes on that faded photograph. Especially now that he fully understood the meaning of those words.

_Asato...come to me_.

_Kazutaka..._

The doctor smiled dreamily.

"Kazutaka?"

Silver eyes flew open.

A voice so clear. He didn't imagine it. He's here.

Tsuzuki smiling and standing in his garden. A vision of fantasy and secret wishes and desire. And those slender arms stretching out towards him.

_Asato..._

For a moment, Muraki only stared, the simple act of walking eluding him. But in a sudden burst of emotion, he strode towards that heavenly vision, his own arms opened wide.

"You're real," he gasped pulling the smaller man into his tight embrace.

Tsuzuki trembled. It seemed so long since last he felt those strong arms holding him. Muraki's lips sought his and the brunette wanted to weep from the joy of it. He wound his limbs around the doctor's waist, leaning his weight against the muscular body, his tongue lapping within his lover's silken mouth.

When Muraki lifted his head, the brunette couldn't help the soft whimper of protest.

"Asato," the silver blonde whispered, his damp swollen lips nibbling the brunette's smooth cheek and temple.

"How are you? Are you well?" he asked gently gazing into deep violet orbs, a pale hand caressing dark hair. He noticed the sweater the brunette wore was the one he had given Tsuzuki some days ago.

Tsuzuki smiled wistfully, his thick, sooty lashes lowering against stained cheeks.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm much better now," he tilted his head nuzzling his lover's nose playfully, wanting to laugh outloud.

"Are you ready, Kazutaka?" he asked softly, his heart skipping a beat at the way the doctor lovingly scanned his face.

"Yes, Asato," Muraki whispered back.

"Then hold me tight," Tsuzuki breathed sweetly against the doctor's ear, wrapping his own arms more firmly around the larger man's waist.

Muraki did exactly that, closing his eyes and burying his face in his lover's silk hair.

The wind picked up and whipped around, whirling around their bodies, the ground seeming to give way underneath. The sensation of floating was but a moment and the next instant the air was still.

"We're here," the brunette whispered.

So fast, the silver blonde thought, slowly untangling his arms from the slim form but not before kissing Tsuzuki's mouth tenderly.

"Welcome to my home, Kazutaka," the guardian announced, watching Muraki's reaction.

The doctor walked to the center of the small area, taking in what was around him. It was, indeed, small. The sitting area with one couch and a slightly worn upholstered chair, a single window draped with a light fabric tied back, a few pictures on the scrubbed walls.

Strands of small white lights were threaded around the window, a few candles burned cheerfully in one corner. And flowers of different varieties, in vases around the room, completed the romantic mood.

Tsuauki nervously held his breath as the pale man turned this way and that. He and Watari had spent two nights after work scrubbing the place from top to bottom. Watari even using his patented "white glove test" in every corner! Kitchen, bathroom, sitting area, all rooms were dusted, vacuumed, polished. Fresh curtains on the windows, bright flowers to cheer it up, even special guest bath soaps. Tsuzuki was quite embarrassed that Watari had offered that!

Muraki's first impulse was to proclaim that a Shinigami of Tsuzuki's stature should not be made to live in such cramped conditions, it was utterly inexcusable.

But...

It was warm and cozy. And it was obvious that his lover went to a great deal of effort to make it inviting for him. He softened.

"Kazutaka?" the brunette's voice breaking into his musings.

"Charming," he smiled reassuringly at the brunette, pleased to see Tsuzuki visibly relax.

"Would you like a drink? I have a bottle of red wine breathing on the counter," he offered, holding out a chair to the doctor.

Muraki's slender brow quirked.

How did Asato know about "breathing" wine?

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Muraki sat down, watching his lover dart to the kitchen.

The small table was beautifully laid. White starched table cloth, simple pieces of china, two long tapered candles and a gorgeous array of flowers bursting in every color at the center. Muraki closed his eyes. Soft piano music completed the ambiance.

"Your home is quite comfortable, Asato," the doctor replied smoothly as Tsuzuki poured the ruby liquid into both glasses. "Thank you for inviting me here."

"It's small, I know, but since it's just me," the brunette shrugged.

Muraki raised his glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Asato," he smiled, clinking his glass with the brunette's.

Tsuzuki smiled shyly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazutaka," he swallowed generously, nodding in approval. "Even though it is two days late!"

"Ah, no matter. What does matter is that we are together now. And as far as I am concerned, today is Valentine's Day," Muraki eyes glinted over the glow of the candles.

"Yes," Tsuzuki agreed. "Ready for the main course?" Before the doctor had a chance to reply, his lover bounded into the kitchen returning with two steaming plates.

"Mmmm," Muraki couldn't help commenting as the aroma was heavenly! Rich broth filled his nostrils as he looked down at the generous serving.

"Lamb stew," the guardian answered. "I never really cooked that much and well, Watari, had this great recipe."

"It looks and smells wonderful," the doctor helped himself spearing a thick piece of the juicy meat. He murmured in appreciation as the flavorful gravy filled his mouth.

"Delicious! Quite tender, Asato. My compliments to you," Muraki raised his glass at the blushing brunette. "I'm sure this will surpass my 'pheasant under glass' as being my favorite dish."

"Thank you, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki murmured, quite overwhelmed by the doctor's praise.

_And thank you, Watari!_

They both enjoyed the succulent dish for a few minutes before the doctor inquired the guardian of his mission. Was it successful?

"Oh, yes! We were able to bring the suspect to justice and prevent any more lost souls. I'm so glad our efforts paid off," Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"You are indeed an asset to the orginization, Asato. How dedicated you are," the pale man remarked, his gaze scanning his lover's blushing face.

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered heatedly.

The brunette had been resisiting the mad urge to throw himself into Muraki's arms. He had planned the evening to be romantic and seductive. However, the look of need in his lover's eyes was quickly crumbling his will.

Desire grew thick in the small space between them, electrifying the air.

The doctor set his fork down with a clang, molten silver glittering behind his glasses. Pushing himself away from the table, he held out his hand.

"Asato," he beckoned, delighted to see Tsuzuki stand and grasp it firmly.

The larger man pulled the brunette into his lap, softly grunting as Tsuzuki's full weight slammed into him.

"Kiss me," he commanded, groaning in appreciation as his lover's lips sealed hotly over his.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Muraki's neck for support, yet his kiss became demanding and his tongue lapping and suckling as though he couldn't get enough.

The doctor's hands frantically worked their way under his lover's sweater, stroking the quivering heated flesh and relishing the soft moans.

Breaking the blistering kiss, he quickly made do with the material, capturing Tsuzuki's mouth again once tossing it to the floor. Just as frantically, the brunette ground his hips into the doctor's groin, thrusting erratically as his fingers tightened into the muscular shoulders.

With a deep growl, Muraki stood up only to fall back against the floor, his mouth devouring the smaller man's. Tsuzuki, fully on top of his lover, whimpered as large possessive hands stroked and groped along his naked back and chest.

Tearing his mouth away, panting heavily, his blood so feverish he felt as though he might burst into flames.

"Oh! Kazutaka! Now, please!" he sobbed, fumbling weakly at the fly of Muraki's trousers.

Just as eager, the doctor fumbled with the brunette's pants, yanking them down and pausing only to grope and squeeze the firm flesh, parting Tsuzuki's thighs. The dark-haired beauty managed to release Muraki's weeping cock, stroking it clumsily, making the doctor moan.

"Please, oh, please," he babbled, widening his thighs further, positioning the dribbling tip over the puckered opening. Gasping, he lowered himself, squirming his pelvis this way and that as the thick flesh began to fill him.

_It's been so long, feels so good!_

Muraki gasped, helpless, his head thrashing on the carpeted floor, letting the brunette do as he pleased, as he was pinned by the full weight of his panting lover. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Tsuzuki's thighs in an attempt to fully seat the beautiful body onto his throbbing length.

The slender man cried and panted, his eyes screwed shut as he forced himself to relax those stubborn muscles and screaming when his buttocks slapped unto hard thighs. With a shout, Muraki arched his back, the hot tight grip of the brunette's inner muscles squeezing his cock, taking all of his pulsing length.

Head thrown back, Tsuzuki gyrated his slim hips, searching for the special spot inside him, whimpering with need and frustration when he couldn't seem to reach it.

Sensing his lover's anguish, Muraki positioned his hips at an angle and thrust sharply, deeper into that delicious tight grip. Wailing, the brunette thrusted shamelessly hitting that bundle of nerves again and again, his chest glistening with his efforts.

The doctor groaned at the erotic sight above him, Tsuzuki panting and sobbing, his engorged cock slapping against the tight muscles of his abdomen dewed with sweat. Muraki fisted his lover's throbbing cock, squeezing and jerking it viciously, badly in need of release. It didn't take long.

His beautiful lover's body stiffened abruptly, a long wail escaping his throat as his frame shuddered. Ribbons of pearly essence splashed the silver blonde's clothed torso as he, too, reached his pinnacle. Bucking his hips like a wild man, the pale blonde pounded into him mercilessly, all the while the brunette's anal muscles hotly squeezing him. Crying out, he spasmed against the floor, his buttocks chafing against the rough carpet, as his cock was milked and drained of his seed.

Drained, Tsuzuki collasped fully on top of his spent lover with a whimper, his sweating chest heaving, his muscles quivering from the powerful orgasm. Only the sounds of harsh breathing and soft music filled the small room.

The brunette smiled happily as he nuzzled the doctor's neck. Muraki practically purred, his arms holding his lover close. Threading his fingers into dark hair, he pulled Tsuzuki's lips to meet his, covering his mouth in a deep kiss. Tsuzuki clutched the broad shoulders, eagerly twining his tongue around and around the demanding muscle.

"Mmmmm, Asato. I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed the dessert course," the larger man gruffly teased, unable to resist, being so content.

Tsuzuki's slim form shook with quiet laughter, he reached up to nip his lover's chin.

"This wasn't exactly on the menu," he teased in return, as the doctor's muscular chest rumbled in amusement.

The evening had certainly taken a different turn! Slow and seductive had given way to passionate and lustful, much to the doctor's and guardian's delight.

"Kazutaka," the brunette chided. His dancing violet eyes scanned his lover's adoring features.

"Kazutaka," he repeated quietly, his smile fading, his expression suddenly turned serious.

Reaching up, he stroked the pale cheek, his violet eyes thoughful. Warm, affectionate feelings bubbled over, feelings he could no longer hold back.

Muraki caught the soft hand stroking his face, brushing his lips against palm. Catching his lover's gaze he gently bit the tender flesh, his eyes full of wicked intent.

The brunette gasped softly, his cheeks tinged pink.

_Why have I waited to tell you? What was I afraid of? Waiting for you to change? How foolish. I'm the one who's changed. I feel stronger, happier now so I'm not afraid to tell you. I'm more afraid of not telling you._

"I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was that? Will do my damndest to continue as I have to know what happens next! Lemon cake for all!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. Phooey. 

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! So sorry for the delay - but I hope it was worth the wait!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Silver eyes widened.

_What? WHAT?!_

Time stopped.

_Asato!_

_Did he say...?! Did he tell me...?!_

Before he could utter a word, Tsuzuki sighed, wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck. In the next instant, they were both nestled in a small bed, under the covers and their clothes removed; even the silver blonde's glasses were gone.

Tsuzuki snuggled further into Muraki's arms, planting kisses along the pale cheek and jaw.

"Asato!"

Startled, the brunette jerked his head up, his eyes darting across Muraki's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" completely oblivious to the doctor's agitated state and, it seemed, to his recent admission.

The doctor gripped Tsuzuki's upper arms, trying to make out his features in the dimly-lit room.

"Asato," Muraki swallowed. "What-what did you just say? What words did you just tell me a moment ago?" the doctor could barely speak, afraid that he dreamed it all.

The dark-haired beauty smiled, his face relaxed and radiant. His warm hands gently stroked his pale lover's face as he pulled away slightly to loom over the pale man.

"You mean, 'I love you?'" he chuckled softly. "Those words?" he teased, immensely enjoying the look of wonder and joy on the beautiful face, that he could surprise the doctor for once.

"Asato. You-you love me? Truly?" Muraki's hands grasped the tanned flesh as though reassuring himself the brunette was real.

Tsuzuki nodded, his face serious, a glimmer beginning to show in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I do love you, Kazutaka. I have for a long time," he replied, his own heart beating double time.

"Asato," Muraki breathed, his large hand reaching to cup the smooth cheek. "All my life..."

The pale blonde thought he would be prepared for this moment, if such a moment would ever happen, that is. He had dreamed of a moonlit garden, champagne and candles and fireflies lighting the lush courtyard. Both attired elegantly. Tsuzuki looking radiant and calmed and happy, his shining amethyst eyes turned towards him adoringly and those words would be whispered huskily into his ear.

But, he was here.

A small half-dark bedroom no bigger than his closet, in a bed definitely not made for two, the sound of rain pelting against the window. No champagne, no moonlit garden and yet...

It surpassed all of his wildest dreams. His beautiful lover, naked and flushed from their recent lovemaking, gazing at him with such love and warmth and intensity, confessing the words he had always longed for. His heart burst with ecstasy.

Wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki, he pulled the brunette close and rained his sweet face with kisses, his hands stroking taut muscles.

"You love me, you love me..." he groaned.

Letting actions speak for him, he turned his body over, placing Tsuzuki lovingly against the pillows, his lips caressing the honeyed skin while his hands sought the toned stomach and thighs.

The brunette beauty gasped and sighed, closing his eyes as erotic sensations skimmed over him. Biting his lip, he arched his back, as his lover mouthed and suckled a hard nipple. Blood warmed and collected at his groin, already the beginnings of an erection from those few, knowing touches. Tsuzuki raked his hands through the silver tresses, squirming underneath the hard body. Parting his thighs, he wrapped his long legs around the larger man's waist, his heels kneading the doctor's muscular buttocks.

Muraki grunted in response, grinding his own hips, the rough, slick friction of their cocks pushing their desire even further. Abruptly, he halted.

"No," the doctor whispered, raising his head to meet with lust-filled violets. He gently kissed Tsuzuki lips, and pulled himself away, untangling the arms and legs of his lover. He had something else in mind.

Tsuzuki groaned in protest, his frustration apparent in the way he clawed the pale blonde's back and shoulders.

"Don't stop," he protested, digging his long fingers into the hard muscles.

Grabbing the slender wrists, Muraki pinned them on either side of the guardian's body, the look on his face almost feral.

"Patience, Asato. You'll have your way soon."

Lowering himself against Tsuzuki's quivering abdomen, the doctor's lips nibbled and kissed at the tender flesh, his tongue dipping into the navel.

"Right now, let me love you," Muraki breathed, his voice thick with desire.

Tsuzuki fisted at the sheets underneath, lifting his dark head, he stared incredulously at the pale blonde.

"You love me?" his voice small.

Muraki tenderly kissed the taut abdomen.

"I love you, Asato. So much," his head dropped, level with the brunette's twitching cock.

"Let me show you how much."

Tsuzuki's head fell back against the soft pillows.

_He loves me? He's always said he wanted me. But this is different. He's been so generous, but..._OH!

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki smiled around the mouthful of flesh. Lashing his tongue along the taut shaft, his deft fingers massaged the heavy sacs, kneading and squeezing them. With his beloved's moans spurring him on, he bathed the crown of the slender cock, his tongue swirling around and around, stabbing the tip of his tongue into the slit repeatedly, lapping at the pearly drops leaking forth.

The brunette bucked his hips, intent to push himself deeper into the hot cavern. Muraki slipped his arms underneath his lover's thighs pulling the smaller man's pelvis upright and continued feasting on the throbbing length like a man starved.

"Kazutaka, Kazutaka, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki chanted the name like a mantra, gasping and whimpering, helpless to his lover's frenzied suckling. He stared at the white ceiling, clawing at the sheets, beads of sweat popping and rolling across his chest and stomach.

The drumming of raindrops hit more heavily against the window glass, and the guardian gasped sharply when a particularly hard suck pushed him over the edge. Crying, his body shook, his hips bouncing and squirming all the while his greedy lover drank him down.

Muraki moaned in bliss as he gulped down the rich essence, determined to get every drop. Licking his lips, he suckled at the weeping tip, his tongue catching the dribbling excess.

_Delicious!_

For many minutes he lapped up the softening cock, cleaning it, worshipping it.

Tsuzuki lay limply, his breath coming in huge gasps as he struggled to calm his galloping heart. He stared down at the pale blonde's pink muscle lashing along his genitals, slowly, lovingly. He was about to tell his lover that he was spent, he had nothing left, but his eyes widened as he watched Muraki proceed to swallow his limp cock whole. The doctor placed his large hands on either side of the brunette's thighs, opening him up further as he meticuously went to work on his beloved's manhood.

_Impossible!_

Tsuzuki's cock twitched to life again from the doctor's careful attention. His groin stirring as Muraki continued working on the growing length. The brunette groaned aloud, jerking his hips. Muraki smiled.

"Yes. That's it, Asato. I want more," the doctor cooed, licking at the pulsing shaft.

He was surprised the guardian grew so hard so quickly, but delighted that his loving ministrations were paying off. He grabbed at the brunette's legs, sitting upright. The bed being small, the brunette found himself upside down, his thighs wide, his legs in the air. His dark head dangling over the edge of the mattress, almost touching the floor, his arms thrown over his head. Gasping at this new position, he felt a new kind of vulnerability and helplessness. Excited, his fingernails pulled at the rug, shivering uncontrollably.

"Mmmm, Asato," was all the larger man managed as he was quite aroused seeing Tsuzuki this way.

He bit and nibbled the smooth inner thighs, licking the sensitive quivering skin. He teased, nibbling toward the throbbing cock, but ignored it for what lay underneath. His wicked tongue darted over one sac before capturing it completely, his lips working voraciously on the taut skin.

Tsuzuki panted and sobbed, the sensations threatening to consume him. As his lover held him in such a position, he couldn't move, couldn't respond. He could only receive. He muttered mindlessly, his head thrashing to and fro.

Muraki played leisurely with the testicles, ignoring the dripping cock for now. Now, he focused his attention on the puckered opening. Throwing Tsuzuki's long legs over his shoulders, he buried his lips against the tight entrance, his tongue circling the orifice before plunging deep. The brunette's body spasmed sharply. Almost losing his hold, he held the beautiful body tightly against his slick chest and showing no mercy,  
continued his erotic torture.

Tsuzuki's mouth widened in a silent scream, his neck arched back in an impossible angle. Wailing, he cried to be taken, begging his lover for release. Muraki was not to be dissuaded. Doubling his efforts, he wiggled the pink muscle ever deeper, his mouth forming a tight seal. His long fingers gripped the brunette beauty's thighs as he ate at the small offering. Tsuzuki's pulsing cock oozed precome, its neglect apparent at the way it strained, arrowing up painfully.

"Touch me! Oh God! Please!"

It was too much. The slick, devilish muscle squirming inside him, the hot wet suction, his cock screaming to be touched. He tried to reach for it, his hand shaking with the effort, but his lover, sensing what he was doing, pulled his body upright even more. Tsuzuki hand fell against the floor, as the doctor delivered his "punishment." Being denied, tears gathered and ran down unchecked.

Muraki whole focus was on the tight little hole, how the muscles squeezed and spasmed the more he stabbed deeper. His teeth and lips nibbled around the hypersensitive skin, catching at the sweet juices. Sheer heaven! The sweet taste aroused him painfully. He would take Tsuzuki hard after the guardian obtained his pleasure.

Not entirely oblivious to his lover's cries and pleas, he wrapped a hand around the slick cock, squeezing and stroking it in rhythm with his mouth's feasting, making his own noises of bliss. The pale blonde lifted his head, catching his breath, smacking his glistening lips in appreciation.

"Mmmm...delicious," he groaned, before plunging back down, hungry for more.

Moaning and sobbing, his whole frame a mass of nerve endings firing all at once, overloading his senses, Tsuzuki could only concentrate on the sweet release to be had as his hard cock was pumped with such vigor, his inner sanctum plundered so ruthlessly. His dark head bounced in sympathy to the onslaught.

"Unnh!...more...more," the guardian babbled, unaware of what he was saying, only urging his lover to take and take and take.

Muraki obeyed.

A streak of light flashed into the small room illuminating the erotic tableau of the two beautiful men enthralled by the heady throes of their passion.

The dark-haired beauty's sinewy legs thrown over the shoulders of the lean ivory angel. The silver head buried between the taut quivering thighs, a pale hand squeezing the drooling cock. The sounds of suckling and pants and sharp cries resonating against the four walls. The air thick with the heady scents of male musk and sweat and desire.

The silver-haired being lifted his head, his eyes glazed, licking his lips watonly. His mouth forming three words before burying his head between the honeyed thighs, his pale hand pumping at the slender, straining cock.

The dark creature, arms thrown over his head, frantically clawing at the ground beneath, his mouth open wide, his head thrown back in blissful agony. His beautiful body bucking and convulsing as the larger man struggled to hold on, determiniedly sucking and lapping between his lover's legs.

Muraki lifted his head, eyeing greedily at the pulsating cock as it spurted its offering. Lowering Tsuzuki's shuddering frame, he quickly swallowed the length, not wanting to waste any of his lover's sweet nectar.

The brunette could barely register, all his senses gravitating on his groin. He was barely aware of Muraki lifting his limp body to rest upon the mattress and the mouth sucking him dry. He tossed his head back wildly against the pillows, his muscles twitching. Bringing his hands up to the silver head between his legs, he clung to the silken hair as Muraki gently cleaned him.

"Kazu-Kazutaka...that...that was..." Tsuzuki rasped, but speech eluded his brain it seemed.

Muraki pulled himself forward, his own cock weeping and straining for release.

"Asato, I want you," the doctor groaned. He kissed Tsuzuki deeply, his mouth hot and demanding.

Tsuzuki tasted the oddness of his seed on Muraki's tongue and it excited him.

Breaking the kiss, he nodded.

_Yes._

He lifted his foot to the mattress, to bring himself up, but found himself being turned onto his stomach, his thighs spread apart.

He groaned, lifting himself higher and gasped sharply when the large cock speared him in one deep thrust.

Muraki moaned in bliss.

_He's so tight!_

Shakily, the pale blonde grasped Tsuzuki's hips and plunged forward, his skin slapping forcefully against the firm ass.

Tsuzuki cried out. Despite Muraki preparing him so deliciously, the sizeable erection took him by surprise. He moaned, dropping his head onto the mattress and raised his hips higher to receive those exquisite thrusts. He pulled himself to his elbows meeting each brutal plunge with his own backward push. Suddenly, he was yanked to a sitting position, Muraki's arms around his chest, his backside buried against the doctor's groin, his slick back against his lover's heaving chest.

"Kazu..mmph!"

The pale blonde captured his lover's mouth, kissing him hard. A pale hand gripped Tsuzuki's jaw forcing his head to stay.

The thrusts became deeper and harder. Tsuzuki had all he could do to keep up. He merely hung onto the doctor's rock hard thighs while his mouth and ass were viciously plundered by his forceful lover. Exciting didn't even begin to describe the feelings of pleasure coursing through Tsuzuki. He met his lover's passionate kiss with an eagerness all his own, his lips parted wide as his tongue stroked and suckled the invading muscle.

As if that weren't enough, Muraki's hand gathered up the brunette's cock, using it for an anchor as he slammed repeatedly into the smaller man.

Tsuzuki moaned into his lover's mouth. Squirming, he attempted to meet those pistoning hips, wanting more and more of his lover's cock deeper inside. His own cock couldn't help but respond to the doctor's fondling.

_Impossible!_

And yet his cock filled with blood, stiffening and hardening once again.

He wanted more. More of his lover's mouth, more of his lover's cock. Wanting to reciprocate his pleasure, he concentrated.

Muraki gasped, tearing his mouth away, silver eyes incredulous.

"What-what are you doing?!" he breathed. He stilled his hips, his erection buried in the brunette's depths.

"Ohhh, Asato," the doctor clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as his body rippled with pleasure.

Tsuzuki's head lolled over the broad shoulder, panting.

"Do-do you like it?" he voice thick, his heart thundering in his ears. Biting his lip, he concentrated on squeezing his inner muscles, pleased as his lover trembled against him.

"It-it's marvelous! Muraki groaned. He pulled the brunette's body closer, burying his face against Tsuzuki's nape.

"More...Asato."

The guardian shivered as he felt the hot breath of the pale blonde against his flushed skin. Panting, Tsuzuki ground his hips slowly, constricting the muscles along the thick length pulsing inside him. Hissing, the doctor raked his teeth up and down the brunette's delicate nape, biting the strip of skin whenever an intense shiver rippled through him.

"Ohhh, Asato. How...how exquisite you are," the doctor whispered, one hand pressing Tsuzuki's chest closer, the other fondling and squeezing his lover's hard cock, doing his best to reciprocate his pleasure.

"And how I love you," he breathed into the soft ear, his voice tinged with awe.

Tsuzuki trembled.

"You love me?" A tremulous question.

_Why? Why am I doubting? He loves me. He said so. But...he's said this to me before..._

"Yes, Asato. I love you. So much. Believe me," tears gathered in silver eyes, silently falling down his pained features.

"I've hurt you, I know. And I truly regret that. I want to spend my life making it up to you. Please," the last word faltered as his lover's muscles clamped down forcefully. He groaned, his cock pulsing and releasing his seed. Gasping, his hand stroked the brunette's hot erection to completion, wanting to come together.

Tsuzuki whimpered, straining in his ecstasy. Crying out, his own hot seed splashed forth, the doctor's long fingers wrapped hard around his cock, squeezing.

Both men collasped fully onto the mattress, Tsuzuki's back to his lover's sweating chest, their long legs intertwined. For several moments, nothing but the sound of rain and harsh breathing filled the room. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, swallowing. Muraki leaned in, kissing his lover's smooth shoulder.

"I cannot be without you."

Tsuzuki's violets snapped open. Turning, he faced the pale blonde, his eyes searching the beautiful face. What was this? Tears? Taken aback, Tsuzuki reached up, catching the drops of wetness with his fingertips.

"Kazutaka," he whispered in awe.

His heart sang.

_He does love me! He does! These tears! These tears are the proof of his true feelings._

"Don't, please, Kazutaka. I'm with you. I'll always be with you," his voice firm, he kissed the doctor's wet cheeks, and smiled, his whole face beaming.

Muraki's face crumbled. With a sob, he gathered the smaller man tightly in his arms, his whole body shaking with relief and happiness. Tsuzuki smiled, his slim arms holding his lover just as tightly, his own salty tears spilling from his closed eyes.

Several minutes passed before Muraki pulled away slightly to gaze into his lover's eyes.

"Tell me again, beloved," the silver blonde entreated, his normally silken voice, hoarse.

Tsuzuki's heart swelled at the endearment, amethyst eyes sparkling warmly.

"I love you, Kazutaka Muraki. I love you," the brunette's smile faded a bit, his face suddenly earnest.

"So very much," he added softly.

Muraki let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and a smile as radiant as the sun broke across his gorgeous features.

"And I love you," he whispered back, tenderly kissing the soft lips.

Sighing, both settled themselves into the blankets, each covering the other carefully. Muraki's hand stroked Tsuzuki's back, his lips caressing the smooth forehead.

"Sleep well, beloved," he encouraged, clasping the brunette snugly.

Tsuzuki sighed deeply, suddenly weary and, yet, very content.

"Sleep well," Tsuzuki whispered back. Leaning up, he kissed the pale lips. "My love."

Shivering, the doctor watched the guardian's heavy lids close those precious violets and a few minutes later, succumb to sleep.

For some while after, the pale man held the sleeping brunette protectively, listening to the steady rain and his lover's steady breathing.

A wave of peacefulness surrounded and embraced Muraki's heart. His fears washed away once Tsuzuki had uttered those words, those three glorious words. And now, he just couldn't seem to keep the smile from forming over his lips.

"You love me," he purred, triumphant.

Surprisingly, he discovered he wanted to shout it at the top of his voice to the world.

He chuckled, Tsuzuki's body shaking along with the doctor's. The reserved, controlled, and, oh, so sophisticated Muraki Kazutaka running down the city streets, shouting his happiness to the world.

Muraki yawned, shaking his head a bit.

Tsuzuki would surely be amused about that.

Muraki yawned again.

AND he must ask Tsuzuki where he learned such an amazing technique!

But, now, to sleep. And to meet his lover in his dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki did, indeed, pose that pressing question to Tsuzuki.

It was still a few hours until morning and the two men were somewhat alert despite their previous lovemaking session. And now they lay comforably in each other's arms, quietly conversing until the pale blonde's question was asked and still was unanswered as Tsuzuki was blushing profusely.

Muraki, being Muraki, let his lover squirm a bit, enjoying the sight of dark lashes against reddening cheeks.

He was about to tell the brunette that it was all right, he didn't need to answer, when the guardian began to blurt his response.

"Well, Watari gave me a book about-about different ways to pleasure your-your lover and seeing as how I'm not experienced in these-these things," he swallowed hard. "I wanted to see if there was anything I-I could try."

It thrilled the doctor no end that Tsuzuki was willing to seek out advice from others even though it embarrassed him tremendously.

"It excites me, beloved, to know that you have gone to great lengths to please me," Muraki's silken voice dropped low in his chest. "You must show me this book and together we can explore it further."

Tsuzuki gasped. Excited, embarrassed, happy, all these emotions swirled around him as he buried his face into the pale shoulder.

"All right," he muttered, his face quite hot.

The doctor smiled, combing his long fingers into dark locks.

"Beloved?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I want to give you."

Tsuzuki lifted his head, curious.

"I meant to give it to you at dinner, but, as we were both enjoying our dessert..." the pale blonde explained.

Tsuzuki blushed.

"Kazutaka, you didn't have to. I..." the brunette insisted.

"Please, beloved. This affects us both."

Even more curious, Tsuzuki nodded.

The pale blonde sat up, pulling the blankets away.

"It's in my trouser pocket," he explained, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait," Tsuzuki pulled Muraki back down and closed his eyes. In the next instant, the said dark pants were lying between them.

Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek.

"Thank you, beloved," he murmured. He fished into a pocket and pulled out a small packet.

"For you," he announced, placing it into the brunette's hands, sitting up against the headboard, he watched his lover's features, his heart speeding up a little.

Tsuzuki tore open the flap and pulled out an ornate brass key hanging from a fine chain. His dark brows knotted quizzically at the larger man.

"My house key," Muraki explained. "Asato, I'm asking you to live with me. Permanently."

The guardian blinked.

"Live with you?"

Muraki nodded. "Yes. I want us to be together always. Will you?"

The brunette stared at the key, turning it over between his fingers.

Live with Kazutaka? To sleep in the same bed every night? To wake up and see that beautiful face every morning? Have meals together, talk anytime, make love anytime? My belongings strewn here and there and to come home after a day's work knowing Kazutaka is waiting for me.

Home. A real home on Earth.

And his friends? What would they say? Would they interfere, claiming they knew what was best for him?

Of this, Tsuzuki was resolved. No one would interfere in his happiness. No one. He knew what was best for him and him alone and being with Muraki is what he needed, what he wanted more than anything. If they tried to convince him otherwise...

"Beloved?" the silver blonde's troubled voice broke through his thoughts.

Muraki had noticed Tsuzuki frowning deeply and the way his hand clenched around the key and it worried him.

"You-you don't want to?" Muraki whispered, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

Tsuzuki lifted his eyes, a world of emotions swirling in violet depths. A smile stretched across his face and then a full-fledged grin.

"Yes. Yes, I want to, Kazutaka," the brunette's voice was firm, his eyes shining. Muraki had never seen his lover look so resolved.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki threw his arms around his lover's neck, squeezing hard.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't really pick up after myself and-and I tend to take up too much time in the shower and I squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle and...mmmph!"

Muraki promptly smothered the rest of his lover's words, kissing him hard and gathering the smaller man's naked body closer.

Tsuzuki surrendered with a moan, parting his lips even more to twine and explore his lover's mouth hungrily.

Tears gathered under the closed lashes and cascaded like shimmering jewels down his cheeks.

His deepest desire had come true.

Someone to hold him and want him and need him. Someone who cherished all of him, his strengths and his weaknesses. Someone who loved him unconditionally.

_I'm so happy._

He thought as Muraki carefully laid him against the pillows kissing and touching him everywhere.

Never to be lonely again. Neither of them. Yes, there would be obstacles along the way, it wasn't all perfect. But he and Muraki would face them together and draw strength from one another.

And as he climaxed in his lover's arms, he cried out his joy, his heart filled to overflowing with happiness.

And as his pale lover kissed away his tears, murmuring his love over and over, Tsuzuki looked up at him, amethyst eyes wide and shining.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beloved," Muraki whispered, his face soft and gorgeous and smiling.

Reaching up to kiss the cherished lips, Tsuzuki whispered in response:

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazutaka."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmm, Epilogue?


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I can dream.

A/N: Because you asked for it...Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool breeze ruffled silver hair obscuring equally silver eyes. Annoyed, the pale man flicked it back refocusing his sight once again on his lover who, at this moment, seemed quite determined on a certain patch of grass.

Digging in the dark soil, the brunette yanked at clumps of green vegetation, tossing them in a small pile behind him.

The weather was overcast and chilly, not the best sort of conditions to work outside but the brunette was resolved to, as he put it, "get a jumpstart on spring" so pulling at weeds was first on his morning agenda.

The tall man smiled. However, his further musings were interrupted by the high pitch whistle inside the house. Walking to the source of the noise, he pulled the kettle off the stove and set about preparing afternoon tea.

So much in such a short time. Even Muraki marveled at the swiftness at which his life had changed.

Definitely for the better, he realized.

The manor had proven to be much too big for just the two of them. So it was agreed to be used periodically while the one-bedroom cottage would be their permanent residence.

The quaint little house and surrounding property had been in Muraki's family for years and somewhat neglected of late. But the doctor had used all his resources to bring it back to life.

However, Tsuzuki had insisted that the garden be left to him. When he first laid eyes on it, he had been absolutely enchanted with its lush greenery and multitude of bright colors, the babbling brook and koi pond and little shrine nestled in the alcove.

He declared then and there that he would tend to it himself, all of it. Pulling weeds, planting all varieties of flowers, cultivating the roses, feeding the koi, tilling the soil for vegetables in the spring months. The list went on and on. It would be his pet project and it would make him happy.

Muraki, on his end, had drastically cut back his hours at the hospital. No more night shifts, no more weekends. Now it was a 9 to 5, Monday through Friday schedule. His nights and weekends now belonged to his lover.

After setting down a plate of lemon cake on the lacquered tray, the doctor made his way back to the porch.

"Asato!" he called, amused to see Tsuzuki tackling a particularly stubborn weed with a vengeance.

Tsuzuki waved and pulled off his work gloves, tossing them on the ground.

Bounding up the cobbled path to the porch, he looked gratefully at the refreshments.

Muraki reached for the brunette's hand, laying a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"You've been working quite hard, ne?" his pale lover observed, handing Tsuzuki his tea.

Settling into the loveseat, Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hadn't realized the weeds had overgrown so much on that side. Once I clear that area, I can start planning what flowers can go there. Oh! And I wanted to figure out what kind of vegetables can be planted next month as spring will be here before we know it."

"Quite so. Neverthless, beloved, it is much too cold to be outdoors. I don't want you to catch a chill."

Tsuzuki sipped his hot tea.

"All right. I'll just clear up the pile. I did want to go over the flower catalogs and check out the new arrivals."

Muraki smiled at his lover's obvious enthusiasm. Tsuzuki was much more relaxed and happy. Something his co-workers couldn't help but notice. And a happy Tsuzuki at home made for a diligent and hard-working Tsuzuki at work.

The doctor gently brushed back a strand of dark hair from the brunette's vibrant violet eyes as Tsuzuki continued to talk of his latest idea.

"Do you think that would work, Kazutaka?" the dark-haired man asked pointedly.

"Hmm?" the pale blonde responded, his mind still on his musings.

"Hmph. You haven't heard a word I said," his lover retorted, annoyed. He snapped at a bit of cake, chewing sharply.

"Forgive me, beloved," Muraki cupped Tsuzuki's jaw, pressing his lips against the warm cheek. "I was distracted by your beauty," he whispered, quite serious.

Tsuzuki blushed, lowering his eyes.

"Kazutaka..." he chided, embarrassed.

"Am I forgiven?" the doctor asked, contrite.

The brunette took a deep breath, set his plate down and turned to the doctor. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist, he turned his face up.

"Give me a kiss and I'll think about it," he teased, violets dancing mischievously.

Muraki groaned softly, gathered the smaller man into his arms and delivered a bone-melting kiss to his beloved. For several minutes, both men's lips played against one another, neither one ready to come up for air anytime soon.

When at last they parted, Tsuzuki leaned weakly against the broad shoulders, his breath shallow.

"Forgiven," he gasped.

Muraki's lips quirked. Swallowing hard, he entreated.

"Beloved, why don't we retire early this evening, hmm?" the pale man drawled. "If I remember correctly, we were up to page 11, ne?"

This time, Tsuzuki blushed crimson, yet, a smile tugged at his kiss-swollen lips.

"Well, I did want to go over pages 8 through 10 again. Just to make sure I understood it," he said lightly.

Muraki laughed, holding his lover tight, shaking both their bodies.

Soft grey clouds made their way across the dreary sky and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. A storm loomed on the horizon.

"I'll make a fire tonight," Muraki murmured into his lover's silk hair.

"I'll make lamb stew," Tsuzuki offered, snuggling deeper into his lover's embrace.

Thus, the two lovers quietly enjoyed each other's presence and the surrounding peacefulness of the afternoon.

_Hmmm. Asato's birthday is in a few days. What to get him..._

End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and encourgement! It's been fun and I'm so glad that Muraki and Tsuzuki are settled and happy, at least in my world!


End file.
